The game
by finatic-ashley
Summary: Logan loves to play and he plays to win ; EDIT: turned into a series of one shots that will mostly involve Marie and Logan ;) Rated 'M' for a bloody good reason!
1. Chapter 1

Marie felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest as she ran down another dark, deserted street. She had no idea how long she had running for but she did know she wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. Her breathing was deep and in puffs as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, looking around at her surroundings, trying to plan her next move. She had only stopped for a few moments before the voice she had tried to avoid had caught up with her.

"Marie... Marie..." the husky voice filled the air, penetrating the silence of the streets as it taunted her, letting her know how close he was.

"Dammit!" she cursed under her breath, making a dash down an ally in hopes of biding a little more time. However, no matter how much she ran, he always managed to find her. To him, it was like a game of cat and mouse and the mouse always lost. But that was how he got his kicks; the hunt.

"Marie... ya know better than to run from me, girl." There was that dark animatistic chuckle that always-to Marie's disgust -sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"Screw yeh!" she called up to the sky, knowing he was up there somewhere. He was probably close enough to catch her if he wanted to but no, that would ruin his fun. Oh, how he loved to play these games.

There was a moment of silence when all she could hear was her feet hitting the pavement as she continued to run from the inevitable. Then like a vibration from all around her, came that chuckle once more.

"Going to have to do something about that little potty mouth of yers." His voice seemed to echo through the ally, coming from all directions. He had the nerve to tease her, knowing how to push her buttons. How to get her mad... how to distract her before...

Marie gasped, coming to a halt when a large figure dropped almost silently from one of the roof tops, right in front of her, blocking her way.

A smirk crossed the figure's lips, showing off the deadly fangs she knew all too well. "Where are ya going, darling?" he asked smoothly, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Away from yeh, monkey balls" she glared, switching to a fighting stance. If he really wanted to play then she was more than ready to whoop his ancient ass.

Her actions merely caused him to chuckle, walking to her like a predator as he towered over his prey. "Ya really think ya stand a chance?" he smirked, cocky.

"Take another step and I'll show yeh, Wolverine" she threatened, standing her ground. It didnt do much good when in that split second, she found herself pressed up against the wall behind her, her hands stretched high above her head, pinned by one of his larger ones. "Let go of meh!" she ordered, struggling with all her might.

The wolf leaned down, causing her to tense when she felt him breathing against her ear. "Ya were saying, stripes?" he taunted in a husky whisper, knowing exactly what that did to her body.

"Dont call meh that!" she snapped, stifling the moan that was rising in her throat. She inwardly cursed her traitorous body as she continued to struggle against his tight grip.

"Why, darling?" he continued to taunt in that whisper, that caused a fire in her. "I think ya like it when I call ya that... like it when I pin ya like this... and when I do this" he smirked, sucking on her delicious earlobe.

Marie blushed at the audible moan that had escaped her lips. "Yeh delusional!" she accused.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, pulling away. "So ya not aching for me then?" his smirk grew as he spread her legs with his knee and cupped her pussy, feeling the tell tale wetness that he could smell in the air from the start of their little chase.

Not finding any way of denying the obvious, she focused on getting out of his grip.

"Ya know... I always did love how ya looked in that tight little uniform" he smirked, his large hand slowly rubbing at her pussy.

"Y-your sick" she said, closing her eyes a little as her breathing deepened.

"Maybe" he smirked, taking advantage of her distractions, slowly caressing his hand up her body until it reached his favorite breasts. "But ya love it" he said smugly, twisting sharply at her pebble hard nipple to get her attention.

She gasped in shock, pleasure and a little pain, shooting him a dark look for that. "Bastard" she called him.

"Yep" he extracted a single claw, cutting down the material of her uniform just enough to expose her breasts. "And it's so much fun" he said, leaning down before licking at the slightly bruised nipple.

"Logan..." she moaned, blushing in shame at how wanton it had sounded.

The feral merely hummed, sucking away eagerly. He was going to drive her wild, make her beg...

"Logan!" she gasped when he sucked harder but her plea fell on death ears.

After a few moments, he moved onto her other breast, giving that one a little attention too as he rubbed at her soaking wet pussy.

Not being able to deny it any longer, she closed her eyes, humping his hand in an attempt to reach much-needed bliss. Nothing else mattered as she felt the pressure building up inside her.

But ofcourse, Logan had other plans, taking his hand away and smirking down at the sexually frustrated girl who was whining for release.

"Didnt think I'd let ya come that easily after ya swore at me twice now, did ya?" he smirked once again, enjoying her annoyance far too much.

"Yeh bastard!" she panted, her exposed chest heaving.

"I wont tolerate ya swearing, do it again and ya can go right over my knee for a bruising and forget about cuming at all" he warned, kissing her neck as she stared at him in disbelieve. She tried calming down, not ever knowing him to make empty threats.

"Suffered enough, darling?" he chuckled, kissing at her lower stomach, his eyes gleaming when she gave a nod. He stood back up, still pinning her wrists against the wall while his other hand unzipped his jeans. "well, well, aint ya just the little ego boost?" he snickered when he saw her eyes go wide.

She didn't even dignify that with a response, her cheeks turning a nice rosy color.

"Aw, come on. Aint gonna ignore me now, are ya?" he slowly eased his cock into her tight pussy, clenching his fangs.

She gasped, stretched more than she had actually thought possible. "Logan. More." she whimpered breathlessly, moaning lowly when she felt his pound in and out of her roughly. She felt his stubble chin scratching at her neck, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar pressure again. "I'm-I'm..." she cried out for everything it was worth as his roar followed.

"Good girl, Marie" he smiled, kissing below her ear.

"Hmmm" she smiled too, craning her neck. "But yeh made me late for dinner now" she said.

"You'll live" he chuckled, pulling away as he flashed her a grin. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked, more than happy when she nodded. And with that, he walked out the danger room with her following. Hey, he may have been a kinky beast but he was her kinky beast.


	2. Marie in trouble

Marie fidgeted as she sat outside the room she was sure she would die in. Well, perhaps not die but lose her backside or something.

"Marie, get in here!" an order was barked at her through the door and the young girl wished the ground would open up and take her whole. If only. Sighing, she heaved herself off the chair before making her way over to the door, reading the 'Mr. Logan Howlett' sign on it idly as she grasped the doorknob. A thousand thoughts swirled through her mind, mostly being if she could still leg it and avoid this all together but she knew that he would just run after her and it would be worse.

"Marie!" the man in the office called in irritation, tired of waiting.

With a nervous gulp, she opened the door and walked inside, tensing up as she closed it behind her. There was no escape now and they both knew it. She looked over to the large desk to see Logan sorting through a few papers before his eyes met hers. They seemed to shine with the animal within him and Marie was pretty sure she could hear a small growl form in his throat.

"Here again, little girl?" he asked, narrow eyed as he sat back in his chair and lazily crossed his arms like he was preparing to hear her excuses. She had many planned too but she feared that neither was going to get her out of this mess.

"Ah didnt do anything, Mr. Summers is just a sour bastard" she scowled, clearly the wrong thing to start with, judging by the look on her mentor's face.

"Care to rephrase that?" his growl was a warning that had Marie fidgeting all over again.

"Summers started it?" she tried in a pathetic attempt that caused Logan to snort in slight humor.

"Summers started it?" he mimicked, shaking his head. "Yer not eight years old Marie, tell me exactly what happened" he demanded sternly.

"Well, Ah was in class and Summers started acting like a prick so Ah flipped him off and stormed out of class..." it sounded stupid, even to her own ears but that was what happened.

"Right" he growled, hearing enough as he opened his drawer and fished through it to grab something.

"Am Ah getting detention?" she asked hopefully when she saw that he was going through the drawer that had the detention slips in it. Hoping for detention might have seemed odd but when it came to dealing with Logan Howlett, that was beyond getting off lightly.

"Nope" he snorted again, taking out the thick oak paddle that she had seen so many times before.

"Logan..." she slowly backed away but froze when he gave her a dark glare.

"I'm going to give ya the benefit of the doubt little girl and pretend yer not about to actually run" his growl grew harsher as he gestured for her to come to him.

Her throat went dry as she took little baby steps towards him, hoping that she could somehow talk him out of him. "Logan- AH!" her eyes went wide when he grabbed her wrist, tugging her down onto his lap. In less than a second, both her wrists were pinned to the middle of her back.

"Logan! Dont!" she struggled furiously, trying and failing to get away from the strong feral. Her attempts to get away merely amused the man though as he let out a dark chuckle.

"Yer a naughty one Marie, ya desserve this" he smirked, lightly tracing over her soon to be red backside.

"Nooooo" she found herself whining as she struggled. It didnt do much good though when she felt the first swat from the horrible paddle in his hand. She winced, kicking her leg out, trying to hit him somewhere, anywhere.

Logan carried on without mercy as he smacked away at her upturned ass.

"Logan! Ah! S-stop! Lo-GAN!" she winced, wiggling over his knees, a fire starting up in her flesh.

"Ya know better than to disrespect staff, Marie!" he began his lecture while he smacked the paddle down three times on each of her cheeks.

The girl in question merely sniffled without stopping her struggles to get away.

"I expect this sort of thing from the younger kids but not you" he scolded, sending a powerful whack to the middle of her ass on the last word.

"It wasnt Mah fault! Summers is a dickhead and so are yeh!" she screamed out without thinking but oh boy, did she think about it afterwords.

"Excuse me?!" he practically snarled, giving her five sharp smacks to her thighs for that little comment. "Ya *SMACK!* dont *SMACK!* talk *SMACK!* to me *SMACK!* like that! *THWACK!*."

Marie whimpered, tears at her eyes as she wiggled her ass to try and avoid that stupid wooden paddle. Making it worse, she started feeling something up against her lower stomach, her eyes going wide. That felt like... he was enjoying this way too much!

The southener couldnt believe it, angry and in awe that it felt so big. However, awe turned to dread when she felt cool air on her bare bottom.

"No! Yeh cant!" she struggled with renew strength as his hand squeezed one of her butt cheeks.

"Yes I can and I am" he smirked in pride at his handywork. "Naughty girls desserve a bare spanking" his tone was both taunting and animalistic as he threw the paddle to the side, wanting to feel her skin as he peppered it with hard punishing spanks.

"Ah aint naughty" she grumbled, wanting more than anything to rub her stinging flesh.

"Dont lie to me, Marie" he chuckled before raising his hand, smacking at her left cheek then admiring the print he had left behind. "I love punishing that disobedient little ass of yers" he growled in lust before smacking down on her right cheek.

"Go fuck yerself!" she shouted, close to crying from the pain.

"Looks like yer little potty mouth has gotten ya in more shit, kid" his smirk turned wicked when he lifted his leg, displaying more of her vulnerable thighs. Before Marie could voice her objection, he gave twenty smacks to her thighs, leaving the girl blubbering.

"Now, about all that cussing..." he set her on her feet, only to bend her over the desk, pressing his rock hard cock up against her firery red backside.

"Yer sick! Ah aint gonna fuck yah when yer spanked meh!" she sniffled, trying to kick him in the balls.

"Tough shit, ya shouldnt look so delicious over my knees like that" he chuckled, reaching down to her pussy, raising his brow at what he felt. "Keeping a little something from me, are ya darling?" he chucked, rubbing at the wet bundle of nerves.

Marie moaned, despite herself and clenched her thighs.

"Fuck... yer naughtier than I thought" he taunted, leaning down to press a kiss under her ear.

"Shut up and fuck me" she groaned out, not in the mood for his torturing now. He had made her this horny and now he could finish the job!

To say that Logan looked smug was an understatement as he pulled his hand away. "Now, now" he taunted with a slight chuckle. "Ya dont get anything unless yer nice" he told her.

"Logan... please..." she tried, struggling a little. She needed it so bad thanks to the annoying man.

"Since ya said please" he smirked, gently stroking at her pussy, causing a low moan to pass her bitable lips. He continued to play with her as he leaned down, sucking at her earlobe and lightly grazing the tip of his fangs against it with every suck.

Marie felt a shiver pass down her spine as she shuddered was the pleasureable feeling. One thing about Logan was he always knew exactly how to make her toes curl.

"Now, should I fuck ya in yer quivering little pussy or in yer cute little ass?" he whispered huskily into her ear, making her tence.

"Come anywhere near my ass and I'll kick the snot out of yeh" she warned but her words only made him grin wickedly.

"Ass it is then, darling" he chuckled lowly, pinning her wrists tighter with one hand and opening the drawer with his other.

"Logan! Ah told yeh not to!" she struggled, not thinking her backside could take anymore abuse.

"And?" he taunted, setting an opened jar of lube on his desk.

Her eyes narrowed at the thing. "Logan, be fair" she whined.

"Oh, I am fair" he said amusedly. He took a generous amount and smeared it on his pulsing cock, groaning at the feeling before using both hands to pin her wrists down. "Get ready darling" he growled slightly, pressing the head against her backdoor.

"Logan... dont yeh ooooooh" she winced, groaning as she felt herself getting filled. Despite her objections, she couldnt deny the amazing feeling he gave her.

"I dare every time" he snorted, kissing the back of her neck before slowly thrusting in and out of her, the sound of his hips smacking at her ass echoing in the office.

Marie winced more from the the abuse to her poor cheeks yet it wasnt long before that pain formed into nothing but undenyable pleasure, her moans matching his with every thrust.

"Fuck... Marie" he growled, clenching his fangs while his thrusts picked up in pace, loving everything about her.

Marie on the other hand couldnt talk, too busy hissing and groaning wantonly. "Bastard!" she finally managed to gasp out after a few minutes.

"Ya love it" he chuckled breathlessly, one of his hands finding her nipples. "And ya love this" he smirked into her back, lightly tracing circles over the small nub then giving it a wicked pinch that ignited a whole new moan to come from her.

It wasnt very long until they were both gasping and panting for breath before a cry signaled Marie's bliss, allowing Logan to shoot his load inside her.

"Good girl, Marie" he smiled softly, kissing below her ear before letting her up. "Now go back to class" he grunted.

"Do I have to?" she whined, pulling her panties and jeans back up.

"Unless ya want another ass bruising" he snorted.

"Well..." she gave him an impish smile, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Go!" he laughed, shaking his head at his girl.

She pouted a little before going back to class, planning on continuing their little session later that night.

When she finally arrived back at class, Scott gave her a stern glare. "I hope Howlett taught you to watch your mouth in future" he said, gesturing for her to go back to sleep.

She rolled her eyes as she did so, smiling into her book once she had sat back down. Logan taught her something alright. Taught her to try and get into more trouble next time.

(A/N: Wasnt planning on keeping this as a one shot but when I saw all the faves, I thought I'd turn it into a series of one shots of Logan/Wolverine having his fun ;) If anyone wants a certain person or idea they want to read about in the next chapter, let me know and I'll do my best to impress ^_^)


	3. New years eve

Logan sucked on the end of his cigar, breathing deeply as he let the smoke fill his lungs. He was standing by the open window, silently watching as the rest of the X-men (And X-women of course) enjoyed their little new years eve party.

Scott and Jean were flirting over by the food table, causing the feral to roll his eyes in annoyance. Just what everyone needed, something sickly by what they were going to eat.

He pressed his bottle up to his lips as he took a gulp, looking over to Chuck and Hank. They seemed to be amused by something as they talked. It was probably about the goofy party hats they were wearing, made out of paper.

'Dorks...' he smirked to himself, taking another puff of his cigar.

On the other side of the room, Kitty was goofing around with Kurt, playing some kind of party game. Didn't look too exciting. Something little children (And Kitty and Kurt) would be interested in.

However, what interested Logan the most was Marie who was watching the new years eve show on tv as she stuffed her face with nachos.

'Typical' he snorted to himself, putting out the cigar and flicking it out the window before going over to her. "What's with the glum look, kid?" he smirked, sitting down on the couch she was laying on.

Marie quickly moved her legs out of the way, giving him a bit of a dirty look for making her sit up. "Ah aint glum" she told him, sticking her tongue out.

"Sure" he chuckled, robbing a handful of her nachos.

"Hey" she complained, keeping them away from him now as she munched. "Get ya own, fat ass" she smirked.

He growled, leaning into her. "Swearing again?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to fidget a little from the reaction her body gave.

"Logan" she whispered, almost scolding him. He knew not to act suspiciously in public.

He merely chuckled, his breath warm in her ear. "My room in ten minutes" he smirked, keeping quiet.

"But..."

He growled, meaning no buts before getting up, leaving the room silently.

She shook her head at the kinky man, half wishing she could have watched the ball drop but excited to see what he had planned as she finished off her nachos.

After eight minutes, she pretended to yawn.

"Tired, Marie?" Hank chuckled at the young girl.

"Yeah" she smiled, rubbing her eye. "I think I'm going to head to bed" she said.

"Vat?! but it's not midnight yet!" Kurt stared at her like she was crazy.

"Now Kurt, if she's tired, then she should get some sleep" Jean smiled.

Marie got up. "Night" she called as she walked out but headed to Logan's room, instead of her own. When she reached it, she knocked quietly on the door and walked inside.

"Yer late" Logan growled, leaning against the wall next to the door. He closed the door when she was inside, locking it.

"Late?" she blinked.

"8 seconds late" he smirked wickedly.

"Oh boo hoo" she rolled her eyes. Eight seconds late wasn't late. It was on time.

He growled, pinning her up against the wall as he leaned down. "Ya don't take that tone with me, kid" he nibbled on her ear.

"Ah'll talk how I like" she smirked, squeaking in surprise when she felt him squeeze her ass hard.

He laughed. "Scare ya?" he looked down at her smugly.

"Screw yeh" she breathed.

"Gladly."

She oofed when she was suddenly tossed onto the bed. "Not so rough" she pouted, trying to look cute.

"I'll be rough when ya need it" he smirked, animalistic as he went rooting through his side drawer. He took out a few scarves to use as rope then went over to her, holding her down.

"Ah want to tie yeh up" she snickered, watching him tie her wrists to the bedposts.

"Not a fucking chance" he smirked, ripping her shirt in two. "I love doing that" he growled while he nipped down her jaw.

"Yeah? Well Ah hate it when yeh do that" she moaned, craning her neck for him.

"Then I love doing it more" he kissed down her chest, gripping her ass.

"Bastard" she wiggled.

"Oi, no name calling" he growled then nipped one of her nipples.

"Bastard" she repeated, smirking.

His growls were more fearsome as he looked down at her. "Yer pushin' it now, girl" he warned.

"Yeah, yeah, so scared" she mumbled, grinding up.

However, Logan was not impressed as he pinned her hips down. "Should show ya some respect" he bared his fangs at his cheeky girl.

"Ah shit" she looked up at him, wondering if she had taken it too far.

"Damn right" he snarled as he untied her. "Keep still" he smirked darkly.

She pouted as she did as she was told, watching him remove her skirt and panties with a single slash of his claw.

He ran his hand roughly down her side to her thigh, giving it a sharp smack.

Groaning, she wiggled when his hand was replaced with his mouth, kissing at the red mark.

"Get up" he growled, untieing her.

"Why?" she asked but got up when he gave her a stern look.

The second she was sitting up, he grabbed her and bent her over his lap. "Bad Marie" he smirked while he squeezed her bare ass, causing her to wiggle, trying to get up.

"Stay" he barked out the order, smacking at her left cheek.

"Ouch! Logan!" she whined, pouting even more. This was so unfair. She was having a good time until she had to be a smart mouth.

Logan merely chuckled, enjoying himself. He loved to purposely take his time to make her tense and wiggly.

"Whine again and I'll carry ya bare assed to yer room and use yer brush" he threatened, loving the shiver of hers.

"Yeh cant do that, Logan... please" she whimpered, knowing that he was crazy enough to actually do it. "Ow!" she gasped at his relentless hand on her ass cheeks.

"What did I just say about whining?" he asked, leaning down to kiss at her spine.

"Erm... I... er..." she moaned. How was she suppose to remember when he was doing that?

"Marie" he said with a harder smack to her thigh.

"Not to!"

"Good girl" he purred to her, rubbing at her rosy flesh. "Why shouldn't I? you disobeyed me twice" he taunted. "Mmm" his lips formed into an evil smile. "I should carry you back into that party... and spank ya until everyone sees my sexy little minx cums" he continued to taunt, reaching under her as he let her juices soak his fingers.

"Yeh even think about it an' Ah'll never talk to yeh again" she blushed, attempting a threat.

"How cute. Ya still think ya can threaten me" he chuckled while he rubbed at her bundle of nerves. "We both know that whenever I'm ready, ya gonna take what I give ya" he sat her up on his lap and kissed over her breasts.

She resisted the urge to swear at him as she moaned. "Fuck me, please" she begged.

He growled and set her on the bed. His little Marie was so fucking sexy when she begged for him. He pinned her wrists, kissing her stomach before lowering himself onto her, pounding hard and fast. After a minute or two, he switched between hard and soft, fast and slow, loving the different sounds he could get out of her.

"Cum" he growled into her ear, feeling her milking at him.

"Logan!" she cried out in bliss but gasped, looking to the door when she heard it slam shut.

"Shit!"

He got off her, covering her up.

"Who was that?" she frowned, panicked.

"I don't know."


End file.
